


El deseo de Lord Weller

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [14]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro, es un día normal, y como cualquier otro día... Lord Weller tiene un pequeño deseo que nunca se hará realidad.





	El deseo de Lord Weller

**Author's Note:**

> No es una historia triste. Pero esta autora está triste. Si la tristeza que siento ahora logra transmitirse, sé que al menos será por una buena causa. Espero disfrutes leer esto de cualquier manera.

**El deseo de Lord Weller**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Lord Weller se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del Castillo Pacto de Sangre cuando, fiel a su costumbre, decide seguir la estela dorada que distingue por el rabillo de su ojo. El color miel atrae su pupila como cada oportunidad, guiado por el instinto ya conocido que raya en la sobreprotección observa a su amado hermano menor avanzar unos metros más lejos.

Delante de él, Wolfram continúa avanzando en una marcha orgullosa y elegante, sus pasos se dirigen indudablemente al despacho del rey, y aunque no hay ni una pizca en su silueta que emane la juvenil edad en la que continúa —pues después de todo, es un entrenado soldado que va entrando en edad adulta—, a ojos del León consagrado es solo un pequeño niño el que sigue caminando a pasos que pretenden imitar la magnificencia que admirase en Lord von Bielefeld hace muchas décadas atrás.

En la fas serena de Conrart se dibuja entonces la habitual sonrisa que exhibe delante de su ahijado con una pequeña diferencia... En los ojos del castaño hay un amor todavía más desbordante. Uno más evidente que aquel que demuestra cuando protege a su majestad. Más notable incluso que el propio cariño que Gwendal deja entrever al mirar todo aquello que considera adorable.

En el corazón del espadachín más temido de Shin Makoku solo existe un número uno cuando se trata de amor fraternal. Su amor solo es superado —por muy poco, en realidad—, por la lealtad que tiene por su monarca.

¿Qué diría el orgulloso muchacho de ojos verdes si supiese la verdad?

Conrart tiene una idea clara sobre lo que podría escapar de la no tan amable voz de su querido hermano si admitiera un par de cosas con respecto a la relación que tienen. Cosas que ni siquiera Yuuri podría esperar, por mucho que piense conocer bien lo bien que se llevan realmente, pese a la negación de su prometido. Existen tantas cosas que nadie podría siquiera comenzar a imaginar...

—Si sigues mirándolo así, no le va a gustar...

Weller apenas sale de su ensoñación, permitiendo que la imagen de ese pequeño niño regrese a la realidad. Como cada oportunidad termina sintiendo su corazón contraerse al ver crecer a Wolfram una vez más. 

¿En qué momento cambió tanto?

¿Cuándo creció en realidad?

—Si no se da cuenta, no hay verdadero problema...—responde con total tranquilidad Conrart, a lo que el pelirrojo sonríe con cierta sorna.

—Honey-chan se dará cuenta... Si no es él, será el noviecito que tiene...

Habituado al tono jocoso no puede más que ahogar un suspiro de resignación.

—Estás hablando de su majestad, Yozak—dice Conrart

—Sí, sí~... —es la vaga respuesta del nombrado

—Le debes tu respeto—agrega Weller

Gurrier sonríe más ampliamente, la travesura impresa en el cielo de su mirada, cuando responde con malicia:

—Oh, pero si no fuera el rey, tu serías el primero en criticarlo...

Mientras emprenden marcha sin decir ni una palabra al respecto, el Capitán prefiere ignorar el comentario. Yozak, como podría esperarse, no le da mucha oportunidad para escapar de lo obvio.

—Ese chico no es lo suficientemente bueno. Esa chica no es apropiada para él. Oh, Yozak. ¿Qué haré cuando nos deje? ¿Debería encerrarlo en una torre?

Nuevamente Lord Weller pretende no escuchar nada. Están a unos pasos del despacho mientras Yozak continúa hablando más para sí mismo que para nadie más.

—Realmente quisiera convencerlo de que no haga nada imprudente, pero parece enamorado esta vez...

Gurrier Yozak no es conocido por ser un excelente imitador de voces, claro. Pero cuando se trata de burlarse de las frecuentes inseguridades que su Capitán compartía con él en una noche de copas no existía nadie más preciso. No era su voz en lo absoluto, ni esos gestos que el otro jamás realizaría en condiciones normales... Es el creciente tono de ansiedad.

—Adelante...—responde una voz serena desde dentro de la habitación al poco tiempo de que Weller tocase a la puerta con calma.

La sonrisa de Gurrier continúa extendida en sus labios cuando abren las puertas, encontrando, cómo no, a la pareja real dentro. Bielefeld se encuentra parado a unos pasos del escritorio de su majestad fingiendo que no está demasiado interesado en lo que el menor continúa escribiendo. Luego de tantos días, cualquiera podría haber notado la muda rutina en la cual se han instalado allí desde el regreso de Lord von Voltaire a sus tierras. Con la ausencia de Günter, e incluso en cada oportunidad que Yozak aprovecha para ir allí a chismosear, Wolfram continúa yendo directo a revisar.

Y Yuuri nunca parece molesto por la interrupción. Ya no más.

El momento exacto en que cambiasen de noviecillos problemáticos a prometidos formales era un misterio total para todos los habitantes de la nación demoníaca... Salvo, quizá, el único hombre que siguió observándolos interactuar sin perder nunca detalle.

—¿Alguna novedad?—inquiere Yuuri sin molestarse en levantar la mirada del documento que desde hace una hora continúa causándole malestares.

Sabe que el primero en llegar es su prometido, y su padrino le alcanzará poco después. Ha reconocido la voz de éste y del espía fuera también. No está siendo grosero tampoco, siendo que les vio horas antes. Práctico. Prometió terminar pronto. Debe de ser práctico ahora.

—Ningún cambio hasta ahora. Todo parece estar en orden. Gisela ha regresado también con su reporte, y el brote ha sido controlado ya... —informa la mano derecha del rey.

—¿Yozak?—inquiere esta vez el moreno hacia el pelirrojo, quien enseguida explica

—Cumplidas las órdenes, majestad... Su excelencia envió algunos saludos además. Los peluches fueron llevados a la habitación de la princesa...

La sonrisa divertida en los labios de Gurrier se transportan a los de Yuuri entonces, mientras que a un lado de éste, Wolfram niega ligeramente.

—Nunca entiende cuándo es suficiente...—comenta más para sí

—Es bueno oírlo—responde a su vez el rey, levantando finalmente la mirada.

Conrart vuelve a tener esa sensación de que el tiempo corrió sin que mirase en verdad, y por un instante continúa mirando al mismo niño de apenas 15 años que terminó en aquel mundo tan distinto a su tierra natal. Le sonríe de modo automático, y Yuuri le sonríe de vuelta, con total tranquilidad. Intercambian unas pocas palabras más antes de que el par que ingresó a la vez se retire igualmente en la misma forma, anunciando que la cena será programada entonces para la hora habitual. Alejándose del despacho, rubio y moreno continúan escuchando la voz apaciguada del pelirrojo haciendo las bromas de siempre mientras sonríen cada quien a su manera. Uno de ellos un poco más avergonzado que el otro, recordando viejos días donde a cada oportunidad buscaba aprobación de un hermano particular...

—Así que besaste por primera vez delante de él...—comenta Yuuri regresando su vista a un nuevo documento.

Apoyado contra el ventanal detrás suyo, observando el cielo que comienza a oscurecer, Wolfram responde con el rostro ligeramente coloreado.

—Era mi primer beso... Esperaba que fuera especial...—admite

Yuuri se ríe un poco, de manera muy ligera, y ese sonido llena de paz el alborotado sentir del rubio. Ese momento particular lo había enterrado entre un baúl de memorias que esperaba no tocar nunca. Y sin embargo podía compartirlo cómodamente con él...

—Originalmente planeaba hacerlo delante de mi madre, pero terminé pensando que la aprobación de Conrart era más importante—continúa Wolfram

—¿En serio? Pienso que no debería sorprenderme...

—Gwendal tampoco estaba cerca...

Yuuri lo mira de reojo entonces, sonriendo apenas.

—Eso tiene mucho más sentido... —comenta, alzando un poco la ceja al agregar— Mi beso contigo tiene más sentido, quiero decir...

Wolfram se sonroja apenas.

—¿Piensas que lo hice a posta?

—¿Besarme delante de tu hermano? Créeme que no lo dudo.

Bielefeld niega un poco, sonrojándose un poco. La sonrisa de sus labios es amplia.

—Quizá—medio admite

—Quizá—acepta Yuuri, divertido.

Silenciosamente regresan a sus propios pensamientos disfrutando el ambiente tranquilo que va formándose conforme pasan los minutos. Las tardes se han vuelto esta pequeña rutina que aunque tiene sus bases bien formadas puede variar tarde con tarde. Desde que el Consejero Real encontrase un poco más de sí mismo en cada pequeña exploración que se permite realizar cada ciertos meses, las pocas tardes que están así, los dos solos, se permiten vivir así. En paz. En silencio. Tan enamorados como solamente ellos pueden entender en realidad.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy—comenta el Maou levantándose de su asiento tras un rato más

Es a veces él quien decide que tiene suficiente, u otras más su propio novio quien elige que es mejor pausar ahí, pues aunque finge que no lo hace está pendiente aunque sea de manera vaga de en qué se ocupa en cada oportunidad. 

—¿Avanzaste lo suficiente?—inquiere von Bielefeld, a lo que el otro asiente.

Se apartan del escritorio comenzando a dirigirse hasta la salida, Yuuri dedica una última mirada comprobando que ha dejado todo en orden al apagar las velas, y pronto están caminando con dirección al comedor mientras platican algo más. Nuevas misiones han sido puestas en manos del heredero de Bielefeld, y unas cuantas aventuras no dichas son también explicadas.

—Pensé que sería bueno para ella, siendo que es lo suficientemente mayor ahora... No fue nada peligroso, e incluso superó mis expectativas...

—¿Debo preocuparme de ellas de alguna manera? Tratándose de ti, no sé si colocas la barra muy alto o muy bajo...

Wolfram le dedica una mirada intensa, su voz es casi burlona cuando dice:

—¿Realmente estás dudando de mí ahora, o estás intentando que me enfade contigo de nuevo?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros, antes de colocar los brazos detrás de la cabeza en un gesto que el otro le conoce ya.

—No lo sé, honey~ ¿Me convienes estando enfadado conmigo? Eso suena aterrador de tantas maneras...

El rubio rueda los ojos. Con una sonrisa que acompaña  un gesto más bien resignado, responde:

—Eres un sinvergüenza, Yuuri.

Sonriendo el Maou contesta:

—Ni siquiera he dicho nada sucio aún...

—Y la palabra clave ahí es " _aún_ "

—Sabía que tú eras el listo aquí...

La conversación sube unos pocos tonos antes de que alcancen al resto para la hora de la cena. Es en un pasillo desierto, donde la oscuridad de la noche da un poco más de refugio, que se permiten aminorar los pasos hasta quedarse un momento ahí, solo mirándose con la intensidad que habitúan en esas noches donde la promesa del descanso es más bien lejana. La espalda del antiguo príncipe choca entonces con la pared más próxima, y pronto sus manos de porcelana están perdidas entre las hebras que parecieran hilar el manto nocturno entre sus dedos. Sus labios buscan los contrarios con una intensidad que no demuestra hambruna, sino pasión. El tinte amoroso no mengua la intensidad de sus emociones, y, sin embargo, quien quiera que los viere no pudiera tachar jamás de vulgar aquel acto que demuestra sus sentimientos una vez más.

Yuuri tiene una sonrisa en los labios cuando su boca está atravesando el blanquecino cuello, y Wolfram no se muestra mucho mejor cuando siente la piel de la cadera del otro entre sus dedos. En un gesto que tiene ya dominado, el rubio ha deslizado sus manos por debajo de la camisa blanca que su novio usa debajo de su antiguo uniforme escolar. Con los años, encontrar el modo de divertirse sin desarreglarlo del modo en que Yuuri hace con él ha sido su mejor atributo... Contrario al menor, quien sigue dejando su ropa en pésimo estado, Wolfram se las ingenia para hacerlo sufrir sin que nadie tenga idea del por qué.

—Eres tan tramposo...—acusa el Maou regresando por el camino trazado antes, el beso en la barbilla del otro le provoca cosquillas, y estando cara a cara le sonríe con la sola mirada

El que siga observándolo con adoración corta con el reclamo que intenta formar en cada oportunidad.

—Me gusta creer que soy ingenioso, majestad—responde entonces el mayor, buscando sus labios una vez más

Yuuri corresponde movido por la inercia. Wolfram guía el beso esta vez, con la diversión transportándose a cada poro de la piel del otro, y la emoción reflejándose en cada piloerección provocada por él. Terminan riéndose una vez más cuando el rubio hace un comentario más bien vulgar, que, tal como objeta el moreno no va con su rostro para nada y finalmente retoman el rumbo con una sonrisa que permanece en sus labios durante todo el rato que dura la cena, e incluso cuando se despiden del resto para _descansar_.

Lord Weller les observa entonces con la misma tranquilidad con la cual les mirase en las horas tempranas del día, y la misma sensación de que los años se deslizan entre sus dedos sin que no pueda detener un solo instante.

_**"Si pudiera desear una sola cosa... Sería congelar este momento para siempre"** _

Y tras esa puerta donde dos figuras adultas desaparecen, del mismo modo que harán en unos meses más con un propósito totalmente diferente, con el propósito de unirse formalmente, Lord Conrart Weller sigue mirando a sus niños favoritos. _Un joven estudiante_ que a la vez portaba el nombre que él sugirió años antes, acompañado de _su amado hermano pequeño_ , quien haría de él un gran hombre, uno tan magnifico como él mismo se convertiría solo años más tarde.

_Eso es todo lo que Conrart ve._

Es todo lo que desea ver hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero el tiempo es cruel, y nunca se detiene. 

_No existe un para siempre._

**_Pero el ahora es suficiente._ **

_._

_._

_._

 

 

 


End file.
